


Ride With Me Into The Night

by Tto_rai



Series: Umbrella Academy Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Basically they manage to avoid the apocalypse, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fill, Sex in a Car, idk i wanted to make it a little soft, klaus is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tto_rai/pseuds/Tto_rai
Summary: Diego and Klaus have sex in Diego's car after Diego picks up a drunk Klaus





	Ride With Me Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prompt fill for [ this](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=10268#cmt10268) prompt on UmbrellaKink, which you can find all the other prompts people post [here ](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html)

Diego spent a lot of time running around after Klaus, cleaning up whatever mess it was that he'd managed to get himself into while under the influence. He regularly finished fights that Klaus had started, picked him up out of alleyways and took him home to care for him. He was trying his best to help Klaus stop taking drugs and drinking himself into oblivion, with minor success.  
Klaus could go days without taking a hit now, but still felt like he needed to drink. Diego took it, as progress was still progress no matter how big. Much to Diego's dismay though, was that Klaus still disappeared with no explanation or any indication of when he would show up home again. He definitely would be the cause of Diego's first grey hairs. 

The week so far had gone well and Klaus was just shy of hitting two weeks entirely clean of any sort of substance and Diego couldn't have been more proud of him. And then Klaus disappeared again, none of the others knew where he was. Fear jumped up in Diego's chest, anxious that Klaus had potentially relapsed, or worse had been kidnapped again. He walked to his car, shaking his head to himself at the way his heart raced upon finding out that Klaus had disappeared again. It wasn't like this was the first time Klaus had failed to come home, and logically Diego knew it probably wouldn't be the last, but he couldn't help the anxiety that threatened to surface whenever he had to go looking for him. 

It had already begun getting dark by the time Diego had been searching for a few hours, making his anxiety increase a little more as he was running out of places to look on his mental list of the usual locations he'd found Klaus before. He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he did another round of the city, turning new potential locations over and over in his head. Diego hated this, coming close to turning back home to see if Klaus had showed up before trying again. He bit his lip as he pulled over to steady his nerves and compose himself again.  
Diego had been parked for a few minutes before a crackled report came through the police radio he kept stashed in his glove box. "- young man about 30, potentially intoxicated- park on 4th and Main-"  
He looked up, listening in for further details, his heart pounding as he listened, the description matching Klaus. Diego quickly started up his car and sped down the roads to the park mentioned. He'd picked Klaus up here before, but it wasn't somewhere Klaus had found himself regularly since it was pretty far out and near the edge of the city. As he pulled up to the park, he quickly looked around as he killed the engine and rushed out. In the distance, he spotted a lanky figure slouched on a park bench. Diego jogged over, slowing down as he neared the man. It was definitely Klaus, relief washing over Diego as he walked up to him.  
"Klaus...? It's me Diego" he spoke, gently putting his hand on Klaus's shoulder, unsure what it was he had drank or taken. Klaus groaned and looked up at Diego, smiling a little when he saw him.  
"Ah...Diego~ I was just on my way home!" he replied, looking at Diegos hand on his shoulder and leaning a little into the touch. Diego bit back the remark about how far they were from the Academy and just sighed. "I know you were... come on lets go" Diego said, guiding Klaus up to start walking back to his car. "What have you taken? I thought you were doing okay, what happened?" he asked gently, keeping his hand on Klaus's back to keep him walking.

Klaus looked at Diego, seeming scandalised. "I didn't take anything!" he responded, putting a hand to his chest as if Diego had offended him. "Drunk, though on the other hand..." he trailed off. Diego frowned a little bit and turned Klaus to face him, looking at his pupils to make sure Klaus wasn't lying. To credit Klaus, he had been telling the truth and was in fact not high.  
"That doesn't change the fact I've still had to come out here and collect you from a park bench" Diego quipped back at him, sounding a little harsher than he intended. "Sorry, its just you had me worried, since you'd apparently been doing well"  
Klaus looked down, seeming guilty and bit his lip. He didn't like bothering the others with this, and while he appreciated Diego coming to take him home, he felt awful that he had worried him. "Don't be sorry... I should have said something or came to you instead of going out and getting drunk" he whispered, letting Diego guide him into the backseat of his car. 

Diego shook his head and sighed. "It's okay, lets just get you home and in bed, yeah?" he said, helping Klaus settle into the seat. As he went to pull away and shut the door, Klaus grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. "Klaus-?"  
"You know I love you right?" Klaus interrupted him, looking up at Diego with sincere eyes. Diego froze, and looked at him, slowly nodding to what he'd said. He took a breath and reminded himself not to over think into what Klaus had said, he probably didn't mean it or just meant it as his brother. "Yeah I know, I love you too Klaus" he replied, trying again to move away to shut the door.  
Klaus's grip on his sleeve tightened and pulled Diego into the car so that he was sat next to him in the backseat. Diego's eyes widened as he half fell on top of Klaus, and he looked at him with surprise. "Hey-!"  
"No, I mean it..I love you" he cut in again, looking at Diego with a serious look. Diego frowned and shook his head, avoiding eye contact with him. "Klaus you dont mean that, you're drunk" Diego tried to keep pushing away what Klaus had meant, ignoring the weight of Klaus's hand on his sleeve. 

Klaus noticed this, and experimentally ran his hand up Diego's arm, and then up his neck, before finally pausing at his cheek. He could feel the heat coming from Diego's cheek, and brushed his thumb over it carefully. In the low light, Klaus could see Diego looking at him, staying silent. After a moment, Diego broke the eye contact to turn and pull the door shut behind him, and Klaus moved forward towards him.  
When Diego turned around, Klaus was only inches away from him, and he could smell the vodka that still lingered on Klaus's breath. He flicked his gaze down to look at the other mans lips before making eye contact again. Diego moved a little closer himself, their lips now just barely touching, and his hand coming up to rest on Klaus's chest.  
Klaus cautiously moved forward again, kissing Diego fully now and cupping his cheek gently. Diego closed his eyes, and sighed a little before slowly reciprocating the kiss. 

They kissed chastely at first, feeling out and exploring what this could be, before Klaus bit Diego's bottom lip lightly and causing him to open his mouth a little in surprise. Klaus took full advantage of this and deepened this kiss a little bit, slowly pushing his tongue into Diego's mouth. Diego gasped a little, holding onto the sheer shirt that Klaus was wearing and moving his own tongue against Klaus's.  
Things began to get more heated as Diego pushed forward and moved Klaus to lay back, slotting himself in between Klaus's legs carefully. He reconnected the kiss, Klaus humming in response and moving his hands under Diego's sweater, coming to rest on the bare skin of his hips. Pulling him closer by his waist gently, Klaus hissed a little as their crotches made contact and the friction shot through them. 

Diego pulled away and sat up, unbuckling the harness that held his knives and threw it into the front seat to be safely out of the way. He leaned back down and kissed Klaus's neck, sucking and biting at his pulse point to leave purple marks. Klaus let out a soft moan, digging his nails into Diego's hips and pulling him forward again. The contact this time made Diego moan against Klaus's neck, and pause for a second before moving his hips against the other man's in a slow pace.  
"Do you really want this...?" Diego murmured quietly against Klaus's neck, carefully skimming his hands over Klaus's chest. "It's okay if you don't-"  
"I do... I do want it" Klaus interrupted him again, running his hands up the back of Diego's sweater. "Now come on~... take this off..." he urged, tugging at the black clothing. Diego chuckled and obliged, discarding his sweater somewhere in the bottom of the foot holds of the car. "Mmm, demanding much?" he teased, pressing another kiss to Klaus's lips and pushing up his shirt to take it off him too. 

Once it was out of the way, Diego leaned down and trailed kisses down Klaus's neck, sucking a few more marks that lead down to his chest. Diego smirked at the marks he made on Klaus's heaving chest, moving to kiss and suck at one of his nipples gently. Klaus gasped and tipped his head back, grabbing at Diego's hair and running his fingers through the short dark hair. "O-oh..." he whispered, blushing and arching his back up.  
Diego smirked again and pulled away slowly, trailing a few more kisses a little lower on his stomach. He put his fingers under Klaus's hips to lift them, and tugged down the skinny jeans Klaus wore. Klaus kicked them away and sat up, kissing Diego softly as he unbuckled the belt and undid the button on his jeans, pushing them down and taking Diegos length into his hand, stroking slowly. Diego gasped a little and held onto Klaus's shoulder for support, trying his best not to break the kiss. As Klaus kept moving, he pulled away and looked down at him. "Fuck...Klaus lay back again..." he whispered, pushing at his shoulder lightly and moving Klaus's legs apart. 

Klaus looked up at him with lidded eyes, reaching down to stroke himself slowly. Watching the man under him, Diego took himself in hand too and stroked slowly, in time with Klaus. He pressed two fingers up to Klaus's mouth, biting his lip harshly as he sucked on them. Once he deemed them slick enough, Diego drew them from Klaus's mouth and genly pressed them against his opening, working the muscle open gently. Klaus moaned loudly, stroking himself a little faster until Diego put a hand out to slow him down. "Slowly now..." he whispered, and Klaus nodded, doing as he was told.  
"I don't need to be prepped..." Klaus said, a little breathless as Diego slowly pushed his fingers in. Diego hummed and nodded, moving his fingers slowly still. "Just wanna be sure though, I dont wanna hurt you" he replied, making Klaus whine softly and bite back a remark about how he wouldn't mind the pain.  
Diego didn't drag it out longer than he felt neccessary, withdrawing his fingers and spitting into his palm. Gross, sure, but he was making do with what he could. Klaus breathed heavily under him, stroking himself and letting out soft whimpers that went straight to Diego's cock.  
He slicked himelf up as best he could, hooking his hands under Klaus's knees and slowly pushing his length in. Klaus's mouth fell open and his hands scrambled to hold onto Diego's arms. "O-oh god...Diego~" he moaned out under him, digging his nails into the muscles of Diego's arms. As he bottomed out, Diego felt as the wind had been knocked from his lungs, and let go of Klaus's legs to lean forward for a kiss. Klaus wrapped his legs around Diego's back, digging his heels into him to urge him forward with desperate whines for him to hurry up.

He didn't wait any longer, and slowly pulled out until just his tip was inside before pushing back in. Diego repeated this a few times, adjusting to the feeling and drawing out long, breathy moans from the man under him. "Shit Klaus..." Diego moaned out, reconnecting their kiss as he began to pick up a pace at Klaus's insistence.  
They moaned together, breathing heavily into the kiss. Klaus looked beautiful spread out under him, and the sight only urged Diego on more as he began to set up a faster pace. A tight burning was already building up in his gut, and he reached between them to stroke Klaus's length in tandem with his thrusts. This pulled a harsh whine from the man and he bit Diego's lip hard in response. Diego once again broke the kiss and tucked his head into the joint of Klaus's shoulder. "M'not gonna last..." he breathed out, continuing to pick up his pace to chase his orgasm. Klaus chuckled a little and combed his fingers through Diego's hair. "It's okay...me either" Klaus replied, running his nails down Diego's back. "Go faster if you want to..." he encouraged, digging his heels into Diego's back too. 

Diego groaned, picking up the pace in both his thrusts and strokes of Klaus's dick, chasing his orgasm more. Klaus moaned and held onto Diego tightly as he was fucked faster. "Oh..f-fuck...gonna come Klaus..." he went impossibly faster, tugging at Klaus's length to bring him closer too, riding out his orgasm as he spilled into him. Diego let out a broken moan, slowing down but not stopping entirely.  
The feeling of the wet heat filling him pushed Klaus over the edge, spilling into Diego's fist and over his stomach as Diego slowly rode out both of their orgasms. He eventually stopped, collapsing on top of Klaus and panting, trying to catch his breath. 

"Well that was something..." Klaus muttered, combing his fingers through Diego's hair again while they caught their breath. Diego sat up after a minute, wrinkling his nose at the mess between them and picking up a random cloth from the floor of his car to clean them both up with. "Mmm... Yeah you could say that..." He whispered, pulling away to redress. Klaus leaned over and kissed him softly, which Diego greatfully returned.

Once they were both redressed and seated in the front seats again, Klaus turned to face Diego. "You know just because I'm drunk, doesn't mean what I said wasn't true..." Diego turned to look at him, starting the car up ready to drive home. He nodded and smiled softly. "I know..." he replied, starting to drive them both home, noticing it had already gotten so late. 

"I love you Diego"

"I love you too Klaus"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole list of other prompts I want to fill, but I also have a few suggested to me through my inbox that I will get to. If you want to suggest something, please comment below and let me know!


End file.
